Danny's Special Christmas
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hey everyone! I deleted the original, but re-posted it so I could fix some mistakes that I saw were on it. Hope you like this one-shot Christmas special! I do not own Danny Phantom, nor the songs that are here in this songfic. R&R, no flame, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me This Way

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. Just trying to get back into the full swing of writing stories like I used to, but now it seems that some personal family business has arisen. I won't stop what I am doing, such as my Danny Phantom story, but I will be slightly delayed. Hopefully some good news will come in for my family, and all can end on a high note!

Lately, I have been listening to some good music that I heard when I was a kid. A little one, to be more precise. These songs had soul, substance, and a charm that is sadly getting rarer & rarer these days. Such as this one! This one I remembered from the movie _Casper_ that was shown in movie theaters everywhere back in 1995! Again, it is a shame when many other movies or cartoons that came after it seemed to degrade… but that is my own personal opinion. That movie, to me, rocked!

And after listening to the music for some time, I decided it would be a good warm-up for me to do a songfic one-shot! I do hope that someone who reads it can make a story out of it, as I am not well versed in the Danny Phantom universe like some others are. My true passion lies in Christ, Disney and Godzilla, just so you know. This story will have Christian elements to it, which in my view is Truth, not a mere opinion or view. Just so I am clear on that. In fact, going to use a Proverb that has been a rock for me since growing up! Look to my profile to see what I mean.

This takes place at the end of season 2 of Danny Phantom after Reality Trip, but not quite at the start of season 3. And also, some slight alterations have been made which will be shown here. Also, a lot of flashbacks will be shown, so please bear with me.

I do not own any of the characters from the **Danny Phantom** series as it all belongs to creator Butch Hartman for the Nickelodeon Studios. The song _Remember Me This Way_ is sung by Jordan Hill and is from the 1995 movie _Casper_ which belongs to Universal Studios.

I also will be putting here the song _Maybe Love_ that is sung by Steve McClintock that is shown in the 1990 animated film _The Jetsons Movie_. Believe me, I tried to get the lyrics as best I can, so if you know the lyrics to the Steve McClintock than I do, let me know in the reviews.

Now, on with the songfic!)

* * *

The date was Friday December 8th, 2006 and the scene in Amity Park was wonderful! It was a crisp, cold afternoon with light snow falling down. All over the city, Christmas decorations hung all around. Festive and warm lights on string were up in a vast majority of the metropolis, decorative signs hung up in many stores and establishments, and also many people were going about to and fro along their merry way. Children were all aglow as school was out until January, shopping with their parents as even the adults had the spirit of the holidays flowing through them. Young adults were also in the Christmas mood, helping their families picking out trees or going to the stores to buy their loved ones that special gift that they wanted to present to them on Christmas Eve or Day.

But the most interesting aspect of all of this was… ghosts were flying about the town, and no one was freaking out about it!

Yes, there was no screaming of mortals nor running around in terror or panic. There was no wailing siren of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, nor the Fenton's themselves coming out to eradicate the spirits.

It seemed that something had been resolved, for the ghosts were actually joining in the Christmas celebrations. Those that had departed from the mortal coil were either entertaining the living with their special abilities, or helping them in picking out gifts! Now, one would ask on how this was all possible when Amity Park had always viewed ghosts in a negative way?

The answer laid with a very special young man who was in Amity's own central park, in a secluded spot that very few knew about. The being was Danny Fenton, one that also went by the hero name Danny Phantom! The young lad was reading a book, but not just any book. It was called _Max Lucado General Editor- The Devotional Bible: Experience the Heart of Jesus- New Century Version 2003_. The Fenton teen was reading a Bible!

Danny was reading some of the verses that were in Proverbs. He read from 29:11, " _Foolish people lose their tempers, but wise people control theirs._ Heh… wish I learned about that shortly after becoming a ghost. Glad that kid DJ gave this to me before he had to go back to San Antonio.".

All of this had started a month or so after the incident with a gothic ringmaster named Freakshow, who had tried to change the entire realm of reality to suit his needs. Danny & his two best friends, Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley, had managed to defeat the crazed mortal by tricking him into becoming a spirit and capturing him in the Fenton Thermos. The trio had managed to save their families when they were captured by the malevolent maniac, though it was a bit awkward for Danny and his parents.

You see, Fenton's secret had been revealed to the entire world that he was the half-ghost hero Danny Phantom! It had occurred after he had been beaten back by Freakshow, and he unknowingly transformed back to his mortal form due to loss of energy & focus.

Jack and Madeline Fenton, two experts in the paranormal and sworn enemies of the halfa, had been shocked very much upon learning that the one they had been threating and chasing all this time was their own son!

Danny was about to turn things back to normal, the way they used to be before all of this mess happened, with the very weapon that Freakshow had been using… the Reality Gauntlet! However, it seemed that Fate and Destiny had other plans for the young man. When Fenton tried to use it, the gauntlet started to form blue cracks that shimmered brilliantly on the golden plating. Shortly after that, it broken into many pieces which soon turned to dust!

What no one, not even Freakshow himself who had learned of the gauntlet and its gemstones, was that the device had a fail-safe. Though the gemstones and gauntlet were forged of incredible and highly potent magic ages ago, the ones who made the objects put a security measure on all four items. After being used a number times, the gauntlet would break apart and destroy itself. The gemstones themselves would also turn to dust so that no one could abuse their power ever again.

So now, everyone on the whole planet knew of Danny Fenton's secret!

The young Fenton lad remembered the rough time he had when he had to explain to his parents on what happened that turned him into the halfa hero he was now:

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _After the gauntlet was destroyed, Danny used his powers to take everyone home. Samantha and Tucker wanted to stay with Danny, to give him support. However, the young man said that this was a family affair and that this was something he needed to do himself. The duo did not like it, especially Sam but they respected his wishes. Phantom dropped off the Mansons first at their manor, than the Foley's at their home. When he saw that there were many Guys in White goons all over the home, he turned intangible and shifted his parents and sister into the underground basement of the complex. Luckily for them, the area was empty due to all of the secret government agent fools looking for them on the surface rather than below._

 _Danny made everyone solid again, and that is when Jack and Maddie activated the Fenton Defense System! Normally, this would cause a shield to appear that would let mortals in but keep ghosts out. However, the beautiful wife of Jack re-programmed the ecto-shield to become a regular force field that would keep humans out instead of ghosts._

 _After the duo made sure that they were safe, they turned to their son and Jack asked, "Okay Danny… now please tell me… HOW AND WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW DID YOU BECOME A HALF-GHOST, AND NOT TRUST US WITH THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!". Maddie put a calming hand on her fuming husband, the effect making him get back to his senses. Danny flinched from the screaming, but he quickly recovered and took in a bit of a breath to steady himself and gather the words that were already on his lips to speak._

 _He answered, "For the first question, it happened shortly after you two finished the Fenton Ghost Portal. Remember when you plugged it in, it didn't work and you two left the lab?". The parents nodded, and that is when Danny continued. Jazz was behind her brother, offering support for her brother just in case something happened._

 _Danny stated, "I went in to check it out, wearing a jumpsuit like the ones you wear. My hand brushed the On/Off switch that was inside the portal, and that is when the dimensional barriers burst wide open! My body was bombarded with ecto-energy since I was inside the portal when it came on, and it bonded to my very DNA. It also knocked me out of the portal due to the sudden shockwave, and when I came to inside the lab… well, this was the result.". He turned back to Danny Fenton, the rings going over him to turn him back to a mortal._

 _Maddie and Jack were stunned to hear this, and also feeling confused & guilty. Guilty because it was their own invention that had caused their son to become half-ghost. Confused on why they even PUT an On/Off button in the first place inside the portal itself._

 _Danny looked his parents and continued, "As for not coming to you guys in the first place after it happened, well…". He let the rest hung in the air, and it was Jazz who gave the two adults a pointed look. Earlier on, she did a little mockery of her folks on what they stated they would do if they ever caught Phantom._

 _She went behind her brother, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder in a show of support. Danny looked to her, and cast a grateful smile towards her. She smiled, then put on a serious face for her folks. She stated, "He was afraid on what you would do to him, and also say to him. You two are ghost hunters, not just scientists. He was afraid that if you found out, you would put him on a dissecting board instead of helping him."._

 _Maddie and Jack looked down, ashamed that their daughter's words held some truth & also that their son had a right to keep his power and transformation a secret. The father went to Danny, putting a hand on his shoulder causing the young man to look up to him. Jack started out, "Son, I… that is… well… we're sorry. We're sorry that we chased you around so much not knowing who you really were, and also sorry that our stupid portal was responsible for making you this way."._

 _Danny offered a weak smile and replied, "It's alright, Dad. You and Mom didn't know. And also, these powers have proved very useful for me and my friends in the past."._

 _Maddie went to Danny, kneeling down and hugging her son tight. The sudden action was surprising, but not unwelcomed. The Fenton lad put his hands around her mother, returning the hug. Maddie looked to her beloved child and said, "Still, we should have known. And also even though we are very passionate in our work… we shouldn't have said those things like that. Please… please forgive us for all the things we've said to you when you were Phantom.". She needed this, to hear forgiveness from her son. For that would give her hope that things could still be worked out between them, that there would be no negative feelings whatsoever between the two._

 _Danny smiled warmly at her mother, hugging her back and answering, "I forgive you Mom. Like I said, you didn't know and it's alright now that you know. Now that fear I had… of you two knowing and still experimenting on me… it's gone now that I know you two really love me.". This brought tears of joy and relief to Maddie's eyes, Danny and the family also sporting tears of the same kind. Jazz and Jack joined in, the Fenton family whole and stronger than ever now!_

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Fenton gently put down his Bible and let out a sigh as the snow fell around him gently and in a way, comfortingly. He let his mind return to the present and said softly, "Well, that ended one problem that had been with me ever since I got my ghostly gifts. Mom and Dad promised to ease up on the ghost hunting & experiments, while I be more forward and honest with them in the future. And also to look for ways to HELP spirits instead of just hunting them.".

He looked at the beautiful frozen pond that was in front of him, and the bare trees all around him. During the summertime, the trees provided both shade and a shield of sort. They were bunched up together and their branches covered in thick foliage, which hid the spot from the rest of Amity. He enjoyed the solitude, having some time to himself which was rare nowadays. He spoke to no one in particular, "I wonder whatever happened to those Idiots in White…? Heh, guess I'll never know. Especially the beating they got from Mom and Dad. And how the townspeople came to help me.".

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _A few days after the Reality incident, Danny was coming back from a trip into the Ghost Zone when he ran was ambushed by the Guys In White! They had brought plenty of back-up, vans and ecto-guns that were designed to incapacitate and detain Phantom! One of them exclaimed, "It's over, Ghost Boy! Get 'em!". The squadron of secret government characters fired their weapons at Danny, who did his best to avoid and evade the purple beam blasts! However, a lucky blast clipped him in the side and he winced as pain tore through his body. It made him pause and come back down to the ground, holding his right side. One of the fools shot a bazooka at him, which shot a green-energy net that fell over the halfa and pinned him down!_

 _He struggled, but the net was covered in ecto-energy that prevented him from shaking it off or going intangible. One of the Guys In White stalked over to the hero and stated, "Now, you're going to come with us and we're going to take you part piece by piece to see what makes you tick! You'll be a good weapon for our organization…". Before he could utter another word, someone body-checked the idiot hard like a linebacker does to a quarterback at an NFL game! It was Jack, Danny's dad! The enraged father slammed the agent into the side of one of the vans, the overconfident man slumping down to the asphalt in a dazed heap._

 _Jack exclaimed, "NOBODY THREATENS MY SON LIKE THAT!". He turned around quick to see two Guys In White pointing their weapons at him, but their necks were grabbed by two shapely and sexy legs that clamped on tight and swung them around & threw them hard to the pavement! Maddie Fenton was on the scene, and looking very dangerous like a lioness protecting her cubs. She gave a warrior-like shout before she ran to three Guys In White agents and sent them away from her son with a roundhouse kick that would make Tommy from the show __**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**_ _proud! She went to Danny, getting the net off of him._

 _She asked, "Danny, are you okay?". The Phantom hero nodded, very glad for once to see his parents aiding him instead of getting him._

 _The agents all had their weapons now locked onto the Fenton family, and were about to fire… when another surprise happened! A boomerang came out of nowhere and struck two agents in the back of the head, knocking them down to the ground. The squadron turned around in aggravation to see on who it was that was now interfering with their plans to capture Danny… and they almost wet their pants when they saw on who it was._

 _The Fenton Booo-merang returned to the one who threw it, which was Sam. Tucker had on the Fenton Gauntlets that glowed with purple energy, Jazz was wearing the Fenton Ghost Peeler suit with her weapon aimed at the foolish agents… and beside and behind them was almost the entire town of Amity Park! Paulina and Star were there, wielding bats that were metal. Dani Phantom was there as well, ready to blast the Guys In White with her power. Valerie Gray was also there, but in her Battle Suit and ready to lay the smack down! Even Dash Baxter, Danny's most hated foe and bully for many years, was there and behind him was the entire Casper High football team! Many other citizens were there, wielding various weapons of painful kinds._

 _Jazz smirked at the frightened secret agents and stated, "You all have two choices. You can leave my brother, Amity Park's hero, alone. Turn away and never come back."._

 _One of the agents weakly asked, "And… o-option two?"._

 _Valerie answered that one, "We beat you all to a pulp, and make you tell us EVERYTHING you know about this organization of yours. Cause I know for sure that it ain't with the U.S. government!". The citizens of Amity were ready to fight, all tensed up to act should the cause arise._

 _The agents all lost their courage when they heard and saw the group before them, quickly going into their vans and heading out of town fast! In their view, keeping the organization's secrets were more important than their objective at the moment._

 _Once the fools past the city limits and were out of sight, the people turned to see how their hero was faring. Danny looked up and was really amazed on how the town was now for him. Even though his identity had only been exposed for a few days, it would seem that it was showing to be a positive rather than a negative._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Danny once again pulled himself out of his musings, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. The temperature was so cold that he could see the white mist escaping from his mouth. He muttered to himself, "That positive quickly started to turn into a negative as time rolled on. If it wasn't meeting up with that Rodriguez kid, I would have probably lost it.".

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Fenton quickly found like most famous star celebrities that fame had a price that quickly escalated. He was okay that he was getting the attention that he craved and wished for from the town's folks, but it was starting to get a bit on his nerves as many of them wanted to be his friend now that he was famous. Or infamous, depending on point of view. He finally had the attention of his crush Paulina, but he also gained Star and the rest of the lovely ladies from his high school as well. It was okay at first, but it started to wear down on him a bit especially when Sam & Valerie got real jealous and started to get more moody and temperamental. And Dani's playful teasing didn't help much either._

 _The boys gave him respect, but it started to also fade as the lads started to see even their beloved girlfriends now wanting to hang around Danny more than them. Even Foley was getting annoyed, even though he tried his best to get some of the ladies to his side. Unfortunately, they seemed to be immune to his 'charm', if one would even call it that._

 _The poor lad had also been getting caught up by the paparazzi and news people that wanted to get the scoop on the youth that was half-ghost. Critics and others also put in their points as always in a negative view, and some scientists and so-called spirit experts wanted to experiment on Danny to see how his body functioned now that he had ecto-plasm in his DNA. Fortunately, his parents and sibling helped to stave off the wave of media jackals & vultures._

 _After two months had passed, Fenton was really getting frustrated with everything & started to wish that the Reality Gauntlet hadn't been destroyed. He so wanted to just have things back the way they were, but he realized that if they were, his parents would still be hounding him and that his high school life would more or less be fortunate._

 _Danny managed to lose the media fools in Amity Central Park, phasing through some thick trees and being very quiet until he heard the people leaving. He breathed out a sigh of relief, then opened his eyes to see that the spot he was in was new, even to him since he had been to the park many times in his life. He also found someone reading by the peaceful pond, and he was about to leave until the mysterious person saw him._

 _He called out, "Oh, hello there! What's your name?". Danny realized that this person must be new to the city if he didn't know who he was. The halfa saw that the person was a young man of 22 years of age, dark-brown skin, black hair, black eyes, wearing a Disney shirt of sort that featured the famous Mickey Mouse and some black jeans._

 _Danny answered, "Oh, hey… umm, sorry to disturb you. I think I should leave and…"._

 _The young Hispanic man replied, "Oh, it's no problem. Please stay. It seems you have some trouble about you. Maybe I can help.". For some reason, Fenton believed that he could trust this newcomer so he stayed and went to him._

 _The youth stated, "Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is DJ Rodriguez, and I'm here on a bit of a vacation with my parents from San Antonio, Texas. And who are you?". Danny introduced himself, and it seemed that DJ finally recognized on who he was. But he didn't show total awe like Danny feared he would, but just a simple smile that showed he was glad to meet him._

 _DJ stated, "Ah, you're the kid who is a half-ghost. Cool! So, what brings you here to this little shelter I found? Wanted to hide from the media hounds?"._

 _Danny let out a sigh and answered, "Yeah, hit the nail on the head. They've been on my case for some time, and the stress is really getting to me.". DJ nodded and said to just relax for now, and just take in the atmosphere of the place. Fenton looked around and saw that indeed, this place was like a little haven for those who wanted to escape the hectic, always-shifting life that was there in the outside world._

 _The halfa looked to the book that DJ had set aside near him and asked, "What is that you're reading? A novel?"._

 _DJ smiled and answered, "Nope! It's my Bible! It was a gift from my sister Jessica, and I'm just catching up on God's word. Sadly, I have been neglecting it a bit so I'm trying to catch up."._

 _Danny had a surprised look on his face and inquired, "You're a Christian?". The Rodriguez lad nodded and said that he was proud of it. DJ than asked on what was going on with Danny, saying that he could tell when something was really stressing him out._

 _Fenton answered, "It's been a lot of things… my parents finding out I have been a half-ghost for a good long while without telling them… my sudden rise in popularity… my friends starting to drift a little because of it… the critics and media fools… it's really starting to wear me down. And the frustrating part it… I don't know what to do! It feels like I got a lot of baggage, but I got no one to tell it to!". It was true. Even though his parents and Jazz had helped him out, he just couldn't tell them how he really was inside. His sister's psychology thing didn't help him at all much, and his parent's support was just barely holding him together._

 _DJ said nothing, seeing the look of real frustration and lack of hope in his new friend's eyes. He turned his gaze to the water, than upward towards the sky. He then asked, "Well… why not give all of your problems to Jesus? I bet he can help you where others haven't been able to."._

 _Danny looked to the San Antonio native and was about to say something when DJ continued, "Danny, people think that they can get through life on their own. That they can figure out things on their own, and try to justify outcomes and events by their own wisdom. The truth is… they can't. They often stumble and fall, floundering around in the dark and getting deeper into trouble. Not getting out of it. Usually it's their pride or something else that forces them to keep on going with their own reliance and foolishness. It's only when they stop, and call out to the real deal One who always has an ear for them. Who always listens and helps out, in ways that we cannot even imagine or fathom."._

 _The halfa continued to hear DJ's words, which was starting to push through the mental walls that had been erected around his mind for some time. The Rodriguez man stated, "Jesus has always been there for us, His Father has always been there for us. All in the good times, and in the bad. He comforts and supports us no matter what, and always has the answer to our questions even though it may take a while for us to really see it. So instead of doing things on your own, instead of just trudging on going on flawed reasoning and justification… set aside your pride, sit down and pray to God. And He will give you the strength, the wisdom and courage to see your trials through. To go on towards the long-run, the LIFE-run instead of the short-run of things."._

 _Danny had to admit that this made sense to him. His parents and family often believed in science and such, to rely on human help and wisdom to see things logically and realistically. But now Fenton started to see that world crumble, and slowly a new world was taking root inside of his heart. It wasn't instantly and such, but it was slowly, gradually forming. He looked to DJ and said, "Heh… it looks like you have got the answers to everything."._

 _DJ smiled at him and replied, "Nah. I don't have the answers to everything. I've made a LOT of mistakes in my time, still do. But I have learned from them, and slowly getting better. I'm just someone who has had a lot of help, and not just from family. I'm still learning to be a good Christian, and I still have a long ways to go. But, I know I'm getting there."._

 _The Rodriguez lad's watch started to beep, and he checked it out to see the time. Danny saw that it was a Godzilla 1990s watch. DJ exclaimed, "Aww, man! It's almost time for me and my family to go! I need to go back and pack up to get ready to go back home!". He rose up and shook Danny's hand, saying that it was nice meeting him and hoped that his problems would be resolved soon. Fenton replied that it was good meeting him too, and wishing him luck in the future. DJ was about to go, but he stopped for a moment and gave Danny his Bible!_

 _Fenton was very much confused and inquired, "Hey! Don't you want it?! I mean, it is yours!"._

 _DJ's smile widened a bit as he answered, "I believe you need it more than I do, my friend. I have more back home at San Antonio, and I can always read my dad's Bible. Take care Danny, and God bless!". He then ran from the area, going through the thick trees and soon vanishing from view._

 _The halfa looked at the place where his new friend vanished, than at the Bible in his hands. Seeing that he had little else to do at the moment, he opened it up and started to read. Just to see what the book was like since he was very much new to it._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

That was the day that changed Daniel Fenton's life. At first, he believed that the Bible would just be something religious and flat. But as time wore on, he started to read the book DJ gave him more and more. He'd always done it in secret at the special place he had come to call haven, and he started to see that Christianity was not a religion at all. But a kind of truth that was powerful, deep, and not just simple yet not complex either. The stories within the text really grabbed him, and the proverbs, psalms and other scriptures within the Bible also helped him out immensely when it came to dealing with problems. Sure he still had the trials and tribulations when it came to being a celebrity and a normal teen… but now he knew he had help from someone that was far above him, and more larger than anything he could imagine.

Fenton said to himself, "This Bible really has changed me. Gradually, but for the better! And thanks to it, I was able to help many of the spirits in the Ghost Zone. Especially Ember, Desiree, Dora and Kitty. I wonder how they are doing now…".

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Two months had passed since Danny had gotten the Bible, now into mid-September, and he had been going around the Ghost Zone a lot to help spirits that needed to be settled. However, unlike the usual times when he would go blasting in with his powers, he took a different and more positive approach. He started to help poor departed souls into finishing whatever tasks they needed to finish on the mortal plane before they could settle down. Some even converted to Christ before ascending upward into the Heavens, to truly be at peace!_

 _He was about to go back to the living world when he heard some guitar playing down below in one of the studio warehouses in Spectral City, one of the major hotspots in the Ghost Zone. He remembered Ember McLain, a rock 'n' roll spirit who really loved to jam on her guitar… and bring chaos along with it. Danny would have normally ignored it, but he was different now. He wanted to see what she was up to, since it had been awhile since last he saw her. And to also learn more about her. He swooped down to the city, focusing in on the guitar playing while paying little heed to the other spirits that lived in the city._

 _When he arrived, he found Ember playing on her instrument as she practiced for an upcoming concert in the Ghost Zone. However, Phantom saw not a prima-donna that craved for the fans to scream her name and get more power. At the moment, he was seeing a beautiful young lady putting every ounce of her heart and soul into the music and beat. Ember was so into the music and tones at the moment that she did not see or notice him, just playing on her special guitar in a way that made her look awesome!_

 _After striking the final chord, Ember heard clapping and turned around in a shocked state to see on who it was that saw her. Her shock turned to suspicion and anger as she saw that it was Danny. She sneered and declared, "Oh, it's you… what do you want, Baby-Pop? Come looking for a fight?!"._

 _Phantom raised his hands in non-aggression and answered, "No, no! Not looking for a fight at all. I just heard some awesome music, so I followed my ears to it. Nice playing, by the way."._

 _McLain was a bit surprised to hear this from the halfa, automatically assuming that he was here to capture or fight her. However, she did hear from some citizens of the spirit realm that Danny had actually changed for the better & had been helping the souls instead of capturing them. Her sneer dimmed, but she still had a look of suspicion and distrust. She stated, "Thanks… now, is there anything else you wanted? Or did you just wanted to hear the music?"._

 _Danny gulped a little, knowing that what he was about to ask next would either open up or close up Ember. He took a bit of a breath and replied, "Yes, there is something else I wanted. I… I want to get to know you better.". Now that statement really perplexed the rocker beauty very much, an eyebrow raised at that particular answer._

 _She cautiously inquired, "What do you mean… get to know me better? What is it you want to know?"._

 _Phantom knew his reply would be very risky, but it was calculated one and he felt that it was worth taking. He answered, "I want to know on… how you became like you are now. How did you die exactly?"._

 _Ember's eyes widened, her hair flamed up big time, and her grip on her guitar axe tightened considerably. She glared intensely at Danny, who didn't flinch at all but remained calm. She got off the stage she was on and walked towards the halfa, her ecto-energy brimming with power and radiating heat like her hair. She looked at Danny in the eyes and growled, "You got some nerve asking me something about that, Baby-Pop! Not even Skulker or any of the muscle-bound idiots in this realm would not ask me such a question!". Inwardly, a small part of her was actually impressed by Phantom's bravery and nerves._

 _The halfa hero replied, "I just wanted to know, Ember. It's your decision if you want to tell me or not.". The ball was in her court now, and Ember was now at a crossroads of sort. If left to her old self, she would have dismissed Danny with a strong energy shockwave blast from her axe! But… she saw and felt that this hero was different from before. And a spirit that just told her to trust him, to believe that opening herself to him was for the best. After a few moments of glaring at Phantom, she calmed down considerably and turned her back to him. She was shifting now, finding memories that had long since buried yet not forgotten._

 _The memories of herself when she was a mortal, when she was Ember McLain… a regular girl._

 _She used her power to slam the warehouse door to give them some privacy, than she walked back to the stage she was previously on. She made a small jump, sitting on the edge of the stage but not looking at Danny. The young man saw the faraway look in her eyes, and realized that she was thinking back to the past. He pulled up a stool that was nearby with his gift and sat down, showing he was patient and would hear her entire story._

 _She released a breath and started out, "It was about eighteen years ago… when rock 'n' roll was really making the scene everywhere around the world. I was seventeen at that time, and I was very much into groups like_ _ **Queen, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Metallica,**_ _and_ _ **Aerosmith**_ _. Now they were awesome! And I wanted to be a rock star just like them. My parents did not approve since they wanted me to be smart and all, to go college and that nonsense. Me… heh, I just wanted to play music and sing. I actually wrote some songs of my own back then, even if they were just for fun…"._

 _Ember continued, "I had myself a boyfriend back then. He was like me; wild, disregarded the rules, and had so much passion. We often skipped high school together, broke curfew and just went crazy all over town. We also loved rock 'n' roll, and went to all of concerts that had our fave band playing there. It was just incredible to see the bands play, especially_ _ **Aerosmith**_ _and_ _ **Queen**_ _! We thought… believed that the good times would keep on going, us staying together and hopefully forming a band of our own. To take the world by storm!"._

 _The diva's eyes changed from hopefully to desolate, Danny now seeing that this would be the crux of the story. The very part that most likely would show her demise. He was patient as the spirit gathered her thoughts. After taking another breath, she started out, "But… something happened that changed all that. After a particular concert and dropping me off late at my home, I was caught by my mom and dad who were very angry that I was out so late. I had to admit, looking back on it… I was out much later than usual. We had a big fight, and a few days after that… I ran away from home. I packed up all of my stuff in a suitcase, and snuck off in the middle of the night when they were both asleep. I headed to where my boyfriend was at, believing that he would help me out and… that we could really be together, like a real couple."._

 _Ember had tears spring up from her eyes as she stated, "But, when I got there… there was another car there, one I didn't recognize. I heard some sounds, and I snuck in the back to see on what was happening. That is when… I saw him, screwing around with two sluts that really looked like cheap, porn trash!". Her voice trembled as her power rose with her anger, her blue flame hair rising up as a faint aura of red surrounded her being. Danny was not afraid of this, standing his ground as he listened. That is to say that he was not cautious, as he would spring into action the moment something serious would happen._

 _Ember growled, her eyes burning as the memory came back to her mind. She continued, "That… That jackass was just loving it up! He was doing all sort of kinky and hardcore stuff on them, moaning and groaning loudly! Those two skanks just loved it all! But the most heartbreaking part… was when one of them mentioned me, he just answered that I was just another groupie! Another notch on his damn belt! That as soon as he was tired of me, he would leave me for another! Just like many of the other second-level rock stars did with their groupie fans! I was… I was… ARGH!". Ember released all of that anger and sadness in the form of a flame, her whole body erupting like a volcano! Danny leapt back and held up his arms to shield himself from the heat, the blast blowing a hole in the warehouse rooftop!_

 _After some time, Ember managed to calm down but it was gradual. Danny unshielded himself to see that the rock girl was calming down. He wanted to say something, but something told him that it was not a good idea at the moment. So, he kept quiet and just waited to see if McLain would still want to continue or not. For the rock star beauty, it was not easy to continue her path down memory lane. A path that she thought ended when her life did. But, again something small yet strong helped to continue on. She said softly, her voice thick with emotion, "After seeing that… my heart broke completely and I just ran. I ran and ran… didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. I just… ran. It soon started to rain, and I needed somewhere to protect himself from the rain. I found a music store that was nearby, broke in and just stayed there. I was surrounded by all of my fave rock bands cassettes, and I… I didn't even take comfort in them like I used to."._

 _Ember finished, "I looked up to see a guitar nearby, and I just figured… maybe if I started to play, I would feel a little bit better. So I took it, plugged it in and tested it out by striking a chord. That turned out to be a bad idea. There must have been faulty wiring in the store, because the outlet soon sparked like crazy and the sparks resulted in a fire. I tried to put it out, but the fire kept on spreading fast due to the material in the place being very flammable. I… I don't remember much after that except the flames consuming everything… even me."._

 _Danny now realized fully on how Ember became a ghost in the first place, and his heart went out to the diva. She looked at her hands and spoke, "When I came to, I found out that I had died and become a ghost. I saw that the store had burned down, and firefighters were everywhere including police. I just reacted and flew away fast from the spot, though when I turned around… I swear I saw two people wearing robes and wings were at the place. Though I think it was just my imagination.". Phantom gasped softly at that, realizing that Ember must have gotten away from real angels that had come to take her to Heaven. To see if she would be either admitted into it… or sent down to Hell._

 _McLain looked to Phantom, who regained himself and spoke, "After that, I found the Ghost Zone and the rest… is history. I discovered my new power, and started to do what I do ever since then. So… now you know."._

 _Danny nodded slightly and replied, "Thank you for trusting me with that, though it was painful for you."._

 _Ember just nodded, wanting to sniff to get rid of the emotions coursing through her but she didn't want to show any weakness. She was about to tell him to go now, but she saw that he was walking towards a guitar. She was about to ask on what he was doing, when he picked it up and started to test some of the chords on it. He looked to her and asked, "Say, do you think I can try this out? I like to see if I can be in your next concert.". He gave her a small but warm smile, something that actually caused her heart to flutter a little bit. She chuckled, thinking that the hero can actually play an instrument._

 _She replied, "Be my guest Baby-Pop, but I doubt that you have what it takes to be on my level."._

 _Phantom answered with the same smile on, "No doubts there. I only dabble a bit, or imagine myself playing in a band when I hear a good song or music. So yeah, I am a complete amateur when compared to you.". McLain was once again surprised by the honesty showed by the halfa, but it came up in the form of a good-natured smirk._

 _Danny said to himself out loud, "Let's see… what to try? Ah! I remember. A song I used to hear as a kid, when I watched that movie… it was called_ _ **The Jetsons Movie**_ _! Let me see… how does it go again? Ah! Got it!". He started to play on the guitar, and Ember was a bit stunned to hear that he was playing well. Also, the instruments in the warehouse they were in suddenly came to life as they started to play along with Danny's stringing! Apparently, they had a bit of will of their own and appeared to know the song that he was trying to do. And thus, were now aiding the halfa!_

* * *

 _ **I know when most things changes, living worlds apart!**_

 _ **It's like I could almost touch you passing in the dark!**_

 _ **Love is made for dreamers, and dreams are made of chance!**_

 _ **Move your world a little closer, make this moment last!**_

 _ **It's so hard to reason with a heart out of control!**_

 _ **Why wait to hear an answer, when it's too soon to know?!**_

 _As Danny started to sing the lyrics and move to the beat, Ember's eyes were wide with mirth as her lips formed a very pretty smile on her face. She thought, 'Oh my God! He IS a Baby-Pop, cause this song is very kid-stuff rock 'n' roll! Still… he's not that bad, and it's actually fun to hear him! In a humorous sort of way. Hehehe…'. Her heart was forgetting the painful memories of her mortal life, and now just starting to fill up with goodness at seeing Phantom doing this._

 _ **{Maybe love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **You know that chance is all we're given! The chance is all we got!**_

 _ **Maybe love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **Still something in me says this maybe love!**_

 _ **Maybe love…}**_

 _Daniel continued to sing as best he could, following the lyrics he remembered from his childhood, and moving to the beat as best he could. He remembered seeing the one that sang the song from the movie, Cosmic Cosmo, moving about in mid-air on a platform, so he summoned some ecto-energy within him to make the same platform and move around in the air. Ember's smile slightly widened when she did remember seeing that, remembering the cartoon she saw when she was little back in the mortal world,_ _ **The Jetsons**_ _!_

 _ **Tonight is filled with promise, its hanging in the air!**_

 _ **If I reach out and touch you, will you still be there?**_

 _ **It's so hard to reason with a heart out of control!**_

 _ **Why wait to hear an answer, when it's too soon to know?!**_

 _Danny didn't know this since he was absorbed into doing the song and music, that a crowd was starting to show at the warehouse. Many spirits came forth; men, women, (sadly) children and animals came to see what was going on. Ember turned and was mildly impressed at the crowd that was forming, before turning her beautiful blue eyes back to the halfa. Soon, many started to cheer for the hero! Especially the ladies as they saw Phantom just doing a great job of moving and singing to the beat._

 _ **{Maybe love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **You know that chance is all we're given! The chance is all we got!**_

 _ **Maybe love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **Still something in me says this maybe love!}**_

 _Danny opened his eyes when he heard cheering, and looked down to see that he had an audience! Even his most fought enemies were there in the crowd; Skulker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Spectra, Desiree, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and more! The guys all sneered at him, thinking and believing that he wasn't so hot when it came to rock, but the ladies did give small smiles to him and giggled. They thought that he was a bit goofy, but it was a positive alright in their book. Phantom smiled at seeing all of this, than looked to see Ember who was doing the same. He motioned for her to come on up in the air to jam with her, but she shook her head and just made herself comfortable on the stage's edge to continue to see him work._

 _ **All I know for certain is I never felt like this!**_

 _ **Our love will last forever… could start with just a kiss?**_

 _As he continued play and jam, the audience below was really starting to see Danny in a different yet good light! They have heard that he had changed from simply hunting down and defeating them, to helping them with their problems… and making some ascend upward after their problems were fixed! All in all, it would seem the halfa hero was making a good name for himself now in the Ghost Zone._

 _ **{Maybe love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **You know that chance is all we're given! The chance is all we got!**_

 _ **Maye love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **Still something in me says this maybe love!**_

 _ **Maybe love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **You know that chance is all we're given! The chance is all we got!**_

 _ **Maybe love! Maybe not!**_

 _ **Still something in me says this maybe love!}**_

* * *

 _When the song winded down, Danny lowered himself down to the ground in front of Ember and he stopped playing his guitar. The other instruments also floated back down to the ground, going back to their original positions and places. The crowd went wild and clapped loudly for the halfa, Ember smiling a bit wider and blushing faintly. He asked, "Well, how do you like that? Not bad for a complete novice, eh?"._

 _McLain laughed loudly, but it was not malicious or hurtful. It was the good kind of laugh that most people heard after a good joke, or during the Christmas season when the air was just full of good cheer that it caused the soul to just let it out in a good way. She answered, "You have some talent, Baby-Pop. Just practice a LOT more, and maybe I'll let you join me on stage at a concert.". Phantom's grin was just showing on his face, and Ember felt the warmth in her heart just blossom._

 _He gave back the guitar and said, "Thanks again for letting me know about you. I really appreciate it. If you want some help with anything, let me know. I'll do my best to help.". He then waved goodbye as he took to the air, and zoomed away. The spirits were calling him back, asking for an encore while some of the more infamous ones left the area. Desiree and Kitty looked at Ember, both smirking at seeing the warm, small smile on her face & her cheeks having a faint tinge of pink to them on her lovely blue cheeks. The girls left, and Ember was thinking now about the halfa._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Danny laughed softly to himself as he remembered on how he tried to cheer Ember up with his own version of rock 'n' roll. He said to himself, "It may not have gotten me career or anything like that, but it made Ember laugh and smile. And that is more important. And it was also nice to help Desiree shortly after that.".

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _About a week after his little impromptu concert for the flaming-haired diva, Danny was once again just flying around the mortal realm. He just enjoyed being the air, flying around and letting the worries & problems of his life just fly away in the wind and sky. He was heading back to Amity Park when he heard sobbing in the forest, a few miles or so outside of the city's boundaries. He flew in to check it out, using his sense of hearing to locate the sound. He was a bit surprised when he found in a clearing by a river the lovely ghost Desiree._

 _The genie ghost looked to be crying, her red eyes now a darker shade of red than normal. When Phantom made himself known by landing near her, she looked to him and snarled. She was in a pissed off mood, and was about to use her magic to attack when Danny suddenly changed back to mortal form and raised his hands up in surrender. He called out, "Hold on, hold on! I didn't come here to fight! I came to see what was going on!". Desiree was still aggressive, though she was holding back her magic. Fenton knew that he had to tread lightly and carefully now, knowing a woman angry was more fearsome than any other being._

 _Desiree angrily spoke, "This is a bad time, child! I just went through something humiliating and degrading, all thanks to my cursed wishing powers yet again! So unless you want to be a smear on the ground, I suggest you make yourself scarce now!"._

 _He stood his ground, though inside he was a bit nervous. When a woman is ticked off, and has magical powers to boot, that usually equals to a very bad combination for any that stands in her path. But he wanted to help, so he was going to! He looked to Desiree in the eyes and replied, "I see you are ticked off, but I want to help. Please… how about you give me a chance to do so. If it doesn't work out, you can blast me however you see fit."._

 _Desiree's eyebrows were raised slightly, sensing that the young teen was telling the truth. Plus, he just stood up to her now, and in her current state, that took some nerves. Of bravery or of stupidity, that depended on one's point of view. She calmed down, only a little bit as the magic was still glowing in her hands. She stated, "Okay… one chance, but that is it."._

 _Danny sent a small, grateful smile at her and prepared himself. He asked, "What happened that got you so mad? Who humiliated you, as you put it?"._

 _The busty and alluring female ghost growled, the memory of it still burning within her. But, she saw that Danny's question was valid so she answered him. She replied, "I was just zooming around here in the mortal world when I was caught by Johnny 13's shadow. That arrogant punk wished for me, him and his shadow to be at his secret place in the Ghost Zone. It's a place that is hidden even from his supposed girlfriend Kitty, and has wished that she never know about it… even from me. So when we got there, he made a wish that I stay at his place until he said I was done. He also wished that I dance for him… a sleazy lap dance and striptease!"._

 _Though Desiree was very alluring and used her beauty to her advantage, even she knew about bounds and limits. Deep down inside, where the harem girl part of her still resided in her soul after so many centuries had passed, she wanted to dance and please her lover. A chosen man that had the qualifications of being noble, kind, generous and would love her in a way that she often dreamed of. A man that would be more than willing to lay down his life for her if need be! Just doing something very base for someone like Johnny 13 made her very unclean, and him using her wishing power against her like that… just didn't sit well at all._

 _Danny was not just frowning, he was very mad on the inside as well! Even though that technically Desiree was an adversary, even had a code of honor when it came to women. His parents had taught him to treat all girls with love, dignity, respect, courtesy… and also to make them laugh, which is what Jack told him to do to lift their spirits or/and lighten the mood. Even though he often had some rough luck with women in the past, Danny still saw that they were at least treated right. Be they flesh and blood, or not._

 _Desiree continued, "After about an hour and a half of doing THAT to that sleezeball, he told me he was done with me. And also wished for me to not say anything to Kitty about that. He has done it so many times in the past, I lost count. That scummy horn-dog… argh! And it's all due to these double-edged wish-granting powers…"._

 _Fenton remembered on hearing Desiree's story some time ago, in his early days as a halfa. He winced as he remembered how brash, upstart and foolish he was back then. He was glad to have changed for the better now. In any case, his memory showed him on how he heard of Desiree's tale when she was a mortal woman. A harem girl that was given everything her heart desired by the sultan she served, and how her heart was broken when his jealous wife banished her from the kingdom. How she died from not just from old age, but from failing to serve her master. Now she was in a similar predicament, where she would serve others by her genie powers. And unfortunately, there were others who would take advantage of that in a negative way. Thankfully though, Desiree had yet to truly meet a depraved being who would wish for something that was REALLY evil._

 _Danny looked to see Desiree had been really humiliated, both by doing something for someone like Johnny & that her wish-granting powers seemed to be a hindrance at some times. He looked to her, and knew that what he was about to do next was risky. But, it was worth it. The hero looked to the very bountiful beauty and asked, "Desiree… I think I can help you. You AND Kitty. But, to do that… I would need you to trust me and grant me a wish. Do you trust me?"._

 _The Arabian goddess looked to the mortal before her, very much confused and perplexed on his request. After hearing all that she said, he wanted to help her? The nasty side of her told her not to trust him, that it was a trick to let her guard down and use her powers in a way similar to Johnny. But… the conscience of her, the small Jiminy Cricket-like voice that had been ignored for centuries, told her soothingly but with strength to trust the young man. Desiree was uncertain… but she soon made the choice. She replied, "Yes… I will trust you on this, child. But make no mistake, if you plan to use me I will…". She let the threat hang in the air, showing that she would reap vengeance on him if crossed._

 _Fenton nodded his head, showing that he understood her words and promise. In his view, her threat was an actual promise. Not a boastful threat that most punks or fools used. He took a breath, going over the words carefully in his head. He stated, "Desiree, I would like my wish fulfilled. My wish… my wish is that YOU are given the choice on what wish to grant. That you alone decide on what wish to grant, and what not to grant. And that you are free from the previous wishes of secrecy that Johnny 13 made."._

 _Desiree's eyes widened considerably, so stunned by this request that it was almost comical. She couldn't be more shocked even if someone plugged her into the city's own electrical grid! Her mind was whirling, but already she could feel her power coming as the wish was made. She spoke in a soft, almost broken voice. But the break was not one of sadness… but of hope and joy. She stated, "S-So you h-have wished it… so it s-shall be."._

 _Instead of purple magical energy leaving from her hands, it was golden energy that emerged forth and started to swirl around the ghost genie! Danny looked on in awe, reminding him on how in the Disney movie_ _ **Aladdin**_ _he saw when he was a kid, the character Genie was given freedom from the lamp and it was just like that!_

 _Desiree felt the magical energies washing over her, and actually hearing chains snap within her mind… within her very soul! She let out a soft gasp as the wish worked all over her, freeing her from the adamant rules that had been passed down to her ever since she became a genie upon death. The tail she had also changed, turning into legs that were long, slanderous and very much appealing. Danny Fenton blushed when seeing her with them, which added more to her beauty. After that, the golden magical energies vanished and Desiree let out another gasp as she felt renewed… revitalized._

 _She turned to see Danny blush at her, than he turned away in embarrassment with the red tinge on his cheeks still. Desiree smiled, for the first time ever in a long while, not minding that he looked at her that way. It sent a warm, soft feeling through her heart that had been like stone for some time. She asked, "Danny... did it… I mean… did it work?". For once, she did not call him child for now in her view… he was a man._

 _Danny thought of something, than remembered what happened in the Disney movie. He replied, "Let's test it out. Ummm… I wish for the Nile!". Desiree was perplexed by that particular wish, but soon found out that she would not grant it. The usual magical rush that came when someone said those kind of words didn't come, and that is when she realized that his previous wish worked!_

 _She smiled happily as she declared, "Your wish is NOT granted! Oh, this is amazing! This is unbelievable! I'm really free! I'm really free!". She started to dance in sheer joy and happiness, just so glad to really be unshackled from the unfair rules that had held her down for so long! Danny was entranced now by her dancing, seeing her form just move with grace, elegance and happiness. The kind of combination that was truly a sight to see!_

 _Desiree soon fished her little dance of joy, turning to see Fenton and quickly going to the mortal… and bringing him into a loving, affectionate hug that had his head now buried in her ample bosom! Danny was embarrassed, but felt a kind of natural gladness filling his being. He felt the soft, warm body of Desiree very close to him, and in a place that most men would kill to be in. He felt that her breasts were very large, firm but incredibly soft. Like a pillow that he wanted to be in forever. However, the gentlemen side of his being told him to not do anything that might embarrass Desire or do something that may make her get the wrong idea._

 _After a few minutes of being in Heaven, Danny was released and he saw Desiree just blushing up a storm like he was doing now! Both were a bit embarrassed about the situation, but they did enjoy it very much. Fenton thought that the genie beauty looked very cute like that, blushing and looking a bit flustered. After some time, Desiree managed to compose herself and said with happiness, "Thank you Daniel Fenton for freeing me! I can still grant wishes, but now I'M in control on what wish to grant or not! Thank you very much! And also thank you for freeing me from Johnny's wishes."._

 _Danny replied, "Hey, no problem. I like helping others now, be they ghosts or not. So… what do you plan on doing now?"._

 _The beautiful woman now had a smirk on her face that made her sexy, causing Danny to react… but thankfully, his pants hid it well. She answered, "I plan to go visit Kitty soon, and both of us are going to have a LONG talk with Johnny 13! His shadow may be a problem, but now that I am free… it won't be a serious one like before.". Danny soon had a smirk of his own, saying that it would be poetic justice if Johnny got what he deserved after so long._

 _Desiree did a little bow to Danny, than turned her legs back to a tail. Now she could switch from a tail to legs whenever she wanted now! She was about to fly off back to the Ghost Zone, when she turned back… and gave a wink to the lucky lad, and a blown kiss which made him blush like mad. She smiled at this more, the warm feeling coursing through her heart which was now soaring with newfound freedom and life!_

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Danny was glad that he was able to help Desiree, and had heard from the rumor mill in the Ghost Zone a few days after the incident that Johnny 13 had been left at the Spectral City Hospital's doorstep. He and his living shadow had gotten messed up big time, many saying that he and his living darkness had gotten into a fight with Pariah Dark, the King of all Ghosts himself! Of course, Johnny was too prideful to admit that it was Desiree and Kitty that had done that to him. So he made up a story on how he was battling with spirit monsters in the northern part of the zone territory.

The halfa hero got word on what happened from Desiree herself, who said that Kitty was grateful to for helping her friend & for exposing Johnny for the truly slimeball that he was.

Fenton looked around to see that the snow was letting up only slightly, and also that it was getting close to the time where he had to go back home to both warm up & go Christmas shopping. He said to himself, "I got a bit more time to relax here before going home. You know… I wonder how Dora is doing? It has been awhile since I last saw her ever since that incident with her foolish brother Aragon...".

That was one memory that he would never forget as long as he lived!

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was now early October, the entire citizens of Amity Park getting ready for the spooky holiday! In fact, thanks to Danny Phantom, the specters of the other dimension had come to aid the people in their frightful holiday celebration! No malice of any kind, just mischief and frights that were fun and awesome! The hero himself was looking down at the people who were really interacting with the spirits, pleased that he had come a ways since he started to change his tactics concerning ghosts. Though, many wanted to cause mayhem and chaos for the fun of it, so he had to fight when there was no other option left._

 _He was about to go down and see what he could to do to help in the festivities, when a ghostly bird flew in from the distance and smacked right into him. He winced from the impact, even though it was minor compared to some of the hits he had taken in the past from stronger foes. He looked at the small animal and asked, "Ouch! Hey, what's the big rush, little guy?". He saw that the bird was a Little Owl, a kind of bird that is found in most European countries, some in Asia and rare in parts of Africa & the Middle East. It was a female, as a ribbon of sort was tied to its neck… along with a letter that was tied to her leg by a piece of string._

 _The energetic bird flew up to Phantom, presenting her leg out that held the piece of parchment. He took it while inquiring, "A letter for me? From whom?". He untied the string, taking the letter and checking it out first. On the front was the insignia of a dragon… one he recognized! It was the seal of authority and power from the realm that the dragon princess Dorathea ruled!_

" _Princess Dora? Or should I say Queen Dora? I haven't heard from her in a while since me and Sam helped her dethrone her crazy brother Aragon. I wonder what's up?", Danny said to himself as the little owl female flew and took perch on his head. Normally, he would try to shoo the little girl off, but he had mellowed a bit now and didn't mind now at all. He opened the letter and started to read its contents:_

 _ **Dear Daniel,**_

 _ **We are in grave trouble! The kingdom is being attacked by my brother Aragon, and he has allied himself with a demon! Not a ghost, but a very powerful demon of a very frightful nature! Our people are fighting as best we can, myself included with them, but we are losing ground and spirits fast! Please aid us as quickly as possible!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Queen Dorathea**_

 _Danny knew that this was very serious this time. He had read about demons in the Ghost Zone, and they were more powerful and resilient than most ghosts. That they fed on ecto-plasmic energy, and souls themselves to power themselves up immensely! Also that seeing even one in the zone was extremely rare, due to the strong barriers that were erected up in very ancient times. Which could only mean that the arrogant ex-prince must have summoned one, but the cost of summoning even a lesser demon was high… which meant that Aragon must have done something extremely terrible in order to summon the being!_

 _He said to himself, "This is very bad! Even I know that going up against something like that alone is guaranteed suicide! I need my family and friends for this… but anything that we have uses energy, and I don't know if it will be effective against a demon!". Danny knew that this would be an extremely risky venture, right up there when he battled his alternate-reality self Dan Phantom some time ago._

 _The hero made up his mind and flew fast back to his home, to ready the troops for what maybe one of the difficult battles they would ever have!_

* * *

 _~At the Ghost Zone~_

 _In the far section of the Ghost Zone where Queen Dorathea resided, her whole kingdom laid in ruins. The citizens were gathered around the castle, the very last stronghold as the ruler herself was in her dragon form. She was ready to defend her people from the massive demon that stood before her, one that was slightly larger than her! It was blacker than midnight, almost like it absorb light like a black hole. It was humanoid in shape, but had the head of a bull with horns large & sharp enough to gore anything it wanted. It had eyes that were solid yellow, like burning suns in the afternoon sky. On top of said demon was Aragon, the specter looking completely mad! It was like every ounce of sanity and decency had left him, and was grinning in a way that would put the DC comic villain Joker to shame!_

 _He laughed psychotically as he stared at his sister and declared, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, SISTER! SUMMONING THIS DEMON WAS SO WORTH IT, TO SEE IT CRUSH THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF YOU FOR GOOD!". Dora didn't know what kind of price that her foolish brother paid, but it must have been extreme to summon such a powerful demon._

 _She roared loudly and charged at the beast! The two grappled, locking claws/hands together as they tried to overcome the other with physical strength. Now Dora's dragon form was the stronger of the two, but the demon had the ability to drain ecto-energy right from ghosts. In short, stealing the very soul of a being in order to increase its own power! Like a true parasite. After some time trying to get the upper-hand, the demon pushed her down to the ground! The spirit citizens, who were viewing the events from the safety of the castle walls, were now very worried for their beloved ruler._

 _Dora snarled and let loose a mighty blast of fire, forcing the beast to let go and retreat but not by much. While dragon fire was potent, against the demon would only cause a minor burn. The queen rose back up, but she was panting due to the behemoth draining more of her energy. Aragon smirked wickedly as he let loose another laugh of madness, pointing directly at his sister. The evil force of destruction opened its maw and let loose a wave of dark fire that streaked towards Dora! The queen defended herself, but the blast was too powerful that it sent her flying into the remains of her village! Upon crashing down, the dragon vanished to be replaced by the true form of the queen._

 _The demon stomped towards his prey, ready to crush her between his massive feet. Aragon licked his lips in a way that was truly disgusting and he commented, "Well, little sister… who is going to save you now?"._

 _Dora looked up at her brother, wondering on why he had gone too far. Wondering on why he chose to walk this truly insane path. She was prepared to meet oblivion… when a shot of blue ecto-energy came from the right and got Aragon in the back! The ex-prince snarled in rage at the pain that coursed through him, but he managed to stay on his ride by grabbing onto the horns._

 _All turned to see on who had fired that blast… and it was Danny Phantom! And behind him was the Fenton's in the Specter Speeder with Samantha, Tucker and Jazz, Dani Phantom and Valerie Gray in her battle suit!_

 _Danny gave a hard look to the former prince and stated, "You got five seconds to send that demon back to where it came from, and surrender yourself to us!". The entire rescue team gasped upon seeing the gigantic monster, the very first time all had ever seen a demon before. Some were questioning if they could even take on such a giant, but they were already there and decided to just go for it._

 _Aragon snarled at the halfa and his back-up, his rage showing in his eyes. Danny was a bit creeped out on how insane the former prince was now. He declared, "Me… surrender to the likes of you?! UNLIKELY! DEMON, NEW TARGET! DEVOUR THESE FOOLS!". The demon roared like a massive bull, and swiped his humanoid hands at the group!_

 _Maddie exclaimed, "Scatter!". The speeder, Dani, Danny and Valerie indeed scattered about to avoid the powerful swipe from the left hand. Daniel raced towards Dora, helping her up as the demon was focused now on the speeder and its occupants at the moment._

 _He helped the blonde beauty up and inquired, "Your Highness, are you alright?"._

 _The queen answered, "I am alright, Danny. But that demon… it is truly unlike any that has come over here before. My brother must have paid an extremely high cost to even summon it here!"._

 _Danny stated, "I can see that. Listen, all of my attacks are ecto-based energy. And I don't know if my family's own weapons can even hurt it."._

 _Dora replied, "Only holy or divine energy can work on demons. Or spirit energy that is refined enough. But… with how the world is today, I doubt that there is any with that much tempered and strong spirit. There used to be back in the old days, but now…". Danny had no idea what she was talking about, but resolved to learn more about this holy & refined energy later. If there was a later…_

 _He looked to her and said, "I'm going to see what I can do! You get back to your people and keep them safe!". He then flew off, Dora looking at the hero go and feeling something stir within her heart. She sent a silent prayer to the Heavens that her friend & his friends/family would be able to pull off a miracle._

 _Inside the Specter Speeder, Jack was maneuvering the craft as best he could to avoid the attacks of the demon while Maddie was using the weapons systems on board to fire powerful blasts of energy at the monster! While normally these kinds of blasts would devastate ghosts, it only seemed to annoy the giant. It was like shooting a BB gun at a bullet train. Jazz exclaimed, "The readings from that thing are off the charts! It's more powerful than any ghost we have ever faced, and the weapons aren't affecting it!"._

 _Dani fired her ecto-blasts at the creature, but its body merely absorbed it. In its view, it was like gobbling down a piece of candy on Halloween! Valerie tried her weapons such as laser blasts and missiles, but all were ineffective against it. She muttered, "Now I know how the Japanese Self-Defense Force felt when they fought Godzilla and those monsters in the movies…". The duo could only try to avoid the attacks of the behemoth as it tried to swat them down like flies._

 _Aragon was loving this, the maniac laughing loudly as his weapon was causing the mortals and halfa to retreat. He declared, "Yes, yes! Run, run you insignificant pests! I will crush you all, than crush my sister like the bug she…!". He didn't finish his sentence as he was tackled down by Danny from behind! The two tumbled down to the ground, fighting and wrestling in the air! The demon paused in its steps, as its rider/controller was no longer on its head._

 _Danny used his powers at the last second to fly just over the ground, dragging Aragon with him as he flew far from the demon. He thought, 'I can feel my energy being drained just being near the monster! I need to take this out of its field range!'. He managed to get them to the castle, which was the only structure around for miles. He felt the energy absorption ceasing, and saw his chance!_

 _He stopped, holding Aragon up by his collar and his eyes showing justified rage at the ghost. He declared, "Now, I won't ask you again! Send that thing where it came from now!"._

 _The former prince laughed loudly again, not at all intimidated by Daniel's words and actions. He declared, "HAHAHAHAHA! You poor, simple fool! The demon will NOT stop until everything here is turned to rubble! Until my sister is crushed between its hands! That is the agreement I made with the Underworld before summoning it! HAHAHAHAHA!". Danny growled, than gave a furious punch to the fool's face, sending him hard into one of the stone walls!_

 _The halfa hero huffed and puffed, feeling tired now because of the energy being drained out of him earlier. He soon felt the pull again, turning around to see the monster now stomping towards him. He turned to see the frightened faces of the citizens… and the look of extreme concern upon the fair face of Dora. He panted again, willing his body to move to stand between him and the castle._

 _He shot some blue ecto-energy at the beast, but it was absorbed as the demon lumbered towards him. Danny felt himself getting weaker, but he refused to move. He looked up at the growling face of his enemy, and felt like giving up. But… he remembered the stories that he read in the Bible. He started to remember the heroes and heroines within the Scriptures that had faced impossible outcomes before! On how they were little next to nothing in the beginning before meeting God, than how they were transformed by Him into something truly incredible and wonderful!_

 _He rose back up, not backing down at all in the face of evil & destruction. He panted as he tried to will the remains of his energy back up, never minding that his body was glowing golden! A faint but visible aura of gold was surrounding him, causing all to gasp at seeing such a sight. Daniel spoke, "You… are… not… going to… hurt… anyone! Not my friends… my family… or the spirits! Especially Dora!". The queen, who had heard his declaration, felt her heart now beating faster and stronger than ever before. And seeing the aura of golden power coming from the halfa hero also helped things along within her soul._

 _Danny whispered out, "God… please… give me the strength. The strength… to… defeat… my… ENEMY!". He soon felt energy surging within his being, his spirit and heart tempered like fine-honed weapons! For a brief instance, all could see wings coming from his back! Wings that had scatterings of black and white feathers! Phantom let out a yell of power as he shot from his hands a beam of golden light! The demon roared loudly, as it saw for a few seconds… a powerful warrior of old dressed in a Roman warrior outfit pointing its blade at its head, when it was really the golden beam of refined energy! It was like the image was superimposed over the projectile!_

 _The beam struck true, striking the demon in the head and Danny bringing his hand down like a sword! The golden light cut through the dark hide of the demon like a very hot knife through butter, all watching in fascinating as the giant was sliced in two! Aragon let out a loud, "NOOOOOOO!". The beast let out one last roar before disintegrating in a shower of energy sparks that would put even the greatest of fireworks on the 4_ _th_ _of July to shame!_

 _Danny soon released the energy, the wings vanishing the instant he went to his knees in exhaustion. He transformed back to his mortal form, the display of power taking a lot out of him, even more so after using his Ghostly Wail technique. After changing back, he fell face-down to the ground. Dora rushed out from the castle, the citizens following more slowly, and kneeled down to cradle the hero's head in her lap. She whispered, "Danny…. Daniel, stay with me!"._

 _The Specter Speeder landed nearby, the family, Sam & Tucker coming out to see Danny. Dani and Valerie flew down to join them, wanting to see how Fenton was doing. However, the reunion was cut short as Aragon rose up and was stalking towards them. His hands radiated black ecto-energy, his face contorted into rage and madness. He was about to fire on the company… when a tremendous skeletal hand from up from the ground! It was on fire, literally as if it had taken a dip in molten rock!_

 _Aragon screamed loudly, "NOOO! NOT NOW! NOT NOW! MY SISTER STILL LIVES! I CAN STILL DO IT! ARGH!". The skeletal hand grabbed the prince completely over, and dragged the poor soul into the crevice that it rose from. All turned their heads from the sight, not wanting to see such a gruesome end._

 _Dora whispered, "Brother…". She truly felt sorry for her sibling, she really did. This was a fate she didn't even wish for him, but the price had to be paid. He summoned a powerful demon, and the cost… was his own soul. The crack in the ground closed up, the faint smell of brimstone and fire hanging in the air until a breeze wiped it away completely._

 _All looked up to see that Aragon and the skeletal hand were gone, very much glad to see the spectacle over with. Maddie kneeled down in front of Dora, checking the vitals on her boy. She soon breathed a sigh of relief and spoke, "He is okay… just exhausted completely. He'll be fine after a nice, long rest.". All were very grateful to hear this, especially Dora who had some moist tears in her eyes at hearing that her friend… her Champion was okay._

 _Jack picked up Danny in his arms and said, "Son… you really made me proud. I don't know what you did or how you did it, but you really made me proud in standing up to that thing.". The others were also proud of Danny, and it showed on their faces. Jack and the others turned and made their way back to the Specter Speeder, when Dora rose up and called out to them._

 _She exclaimed, "Wait! Wait, please!". She rushed over to the company, facing Maddie as the matriarch of the Fenton clan looked quizzically at the blonde ruler._

 _Dora spoke, "Please, when he wakes up and recovers… send him my gratitude. What he has done will forever be remembered by me and my people. To us, he is our Champion.". The spirits in the background cheered loudly, showing they agreed with their ruler 100 percent! Daniel, still asleep in Jack's arms, sported a small smile on his face as if he heard Dora's words and the cheering._

 _Maddie soon sported a small smile of her own and replied, "I will, your Highness. Good luck to you in repairing your kingdom.". Both shook hands, which was incredible given how Maddie used to be so into kicking ghostly booty. It would seem that indeed, she and Jack had changed along with Danny._

 _As they entered the Specter Speeder, Jazz gave a sly smile and wink to Dora. The sister of Fenton knew a major crush when she saw it, and right now the ruler of the realm had a large one for her brother! In her view, it was not cheesy or cliché. But classic and cool, the beautiful royal queen falling for a commoner like her brother! Samantha and Valerie though, were not amused and sent glares to the queen. In their view, she was another enemy/rival for their chosen boy's heart. Dani just smiled at Dora, waving at her before taking to the air with the Specter Speeder. The company soon zoomed back to the Ghost Portal where they would emerge back in the mortal realm._

 _Dora whispered to the sky, "My Champion… My Daniel…"._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Danny remembered when he came to back at the Fenton home, and his family showed him on what occurred when he got knocked out. The Specter Speeder had been recording everything that had happened, and needless to say, the halfa teen was feeling sorry about Aragon's demise. But, even he knew that once you made a pact with something so evil like demons, that was often the price paid for. He also saw on how Dora referred to him as their Champion, which made the boy blush a little. The females in the room heard the tone of very deep affection when Dora spoke those words, which had mixed reactions. Jazz, Dani and Maddie knew they had some kind of ammo to use in teasing Daniel in the future. However, Samantha and Valerie were not amused at all… it made apparent when Sam crushed a soda can she was holding like it was made of cheap tin foil.

The teenage kid had been wondering where the sudden burst of energy and power came from, and also how he sported the wicked-cool wings when he was battling the demon. However, it would seem to manifest whenever he fought other bad spirits or being tested by his parents in mildly-safe conditions at the home. To this day, it still puzzled him.

He was about to rise up from the snow to go back home, when one of the speakers that lined up the park blared on. A female voice blasted out from the speakers, "HEY EVERYONE, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE IN AMITY PARK! WE GOT ANOTHER GREAT SONG FOR YOU TO HEAR, AND IT'S A RATHER UNIQUE ONE! STRAIGHT FROM THE 1995 MOVIE **CASPER** , HERE IS _REMEMBER ME THIS WAY_ THAT IS SUNG BY THE LOVELY  & TALENTED JORDAN HILL!". From the speakers came out a haunting, yet very peaceful and soothing melody. Danny remembered seeing the movie as a kid, but it was often drowned out when his parents had been obsessed with catching spirits at the time. He had to sneak away and see it alone when they were not around in order to fully enjoy said movie.

Upon hearing the sweet melody, he said, "I think I'll stay around a bit longer. When the song ends, then I'll head home.". The hero made himself comfortable again, lying down on his back as he listened to the words of the song from the beautiful voice that was singing it.

* * *

 _ **Every now and then, we find a special friend**_

 _ **Who never lets us down.**_

 _ **Who understands it all, reaches out each time you fall**_

 _ **You're the best friend that I found!**_

Little did Danny know was that he was being watched this whole time within Haven… but the eyes were not evil or malicious. One would have to say that Danny was in the middle like a compass, with a set of eyes looking at him from north, south, east and west angles. In a set of trees behind him came into view the lovely Desiree, dressed in a Christmas ensemble like one of Santa's helpers… though Santa never had a helper as alluring as her! Near the frozen pond coming into view was Dora, dressed in a classic yet lovely dress that showed her royal side. One actually would compare her now to the legendary classic Disney princesses! To Danny's right from some bushes emerged Ember, wearing her usual rock 'n' roll gear… but with her flaming hair down in a way that really complimented her looks, and wearing a Santa hat. And to Daniel's left was Kitty, wearing a Santa outfit that was made to be sexy and a bit revealing!

 _ **I know you can't stay…**_

 _ **A part of you will never ever go away!**_

 _ **Your heart will stay!**_

The four lovely spirit women looked to the sleeping hero, their eyes locked on his peaceful form and their hearts & souls moving with the music/song a little. Desiree, Dora, Kitty and Ember… they had all fallen for Daniel Fenton/Phantom hard!

 _ **{I'll make a wish for you,**_

 _ **And hope it will come true!**_

 _ **That life would just be kind,**_

 _ **To such a gentle mind!**_

 _ **If you lose your way,**_

 _ **Think back on yesterday!**_

 _ **Remember me this way…**_

 _ **Remember me this way.}**_

The four had fallen for the hero due to his actions, his words and his heart. The fact that he was not bad looking in the physical department was just a good bonus for them. In their view, he had fit the bill all over as someone to pursue not just as a friend… but as a lover, a possible companion to spend eternity with. Dora, Desiree, Kitty, and Ember were moving with the lyrics in a way, wishing nothing but the very best of good things to come to a young man who deserved to really have a good life. And they hoped that he would remember them the way they were now, not as they were long ago when they were doing bad things.

 _ **I don't need eyes to see, the love you bring to me.**_

 _ **No matter where I go!**_

 _ **And I know that you'll be there, forever more a part of me…**_

 _ **You're everywhere… I'll always care!**_

The four beautiful beings had started to feel love again, the kind of love they thought had vanished since they died. The men of the Ghost Zone were either boorish, boring, muscle-headed, too obsessive with other things, or just plain annoying. Kitty thought that Johnny was her soulmate, but once it came to light on how he had been cheating on her due to misusing Desiree's wishing power… well, she permanently cut the ties there. Danny was special, and after his change, a part of him was now etched in their hearts in a way that was just wonderful, natural and very special.

 _ **{I'll make a wish for you,**_

 _ **And hope it will come true!**_

 _ **That life would just be kind,**_

 _ **To such a gentle mind!**_

 _ **If you lose your way,**_

 _ **Think back on yesterday!**_

 _ **Remember me this way…**_

 _ **Remember me this way!}**_

Meanwhile, as Danny was hearing the song, he was dreaming. Deep down in his very heart, he wanted to find that special, sweet little lady. His better half, one made just for him as he was made just for her. To show to her a special, secret and sweet kind of love that was only meant for one another.

Samantha was his best friend, and had been with him through thick and thin. However, she had been a bit prickly lately and had come to see a jealous & hypocritical side of her whenever he thought on events from the past. Valerie… well, he was still in the dark about her. Most likely even now, he assumed that she was not ready for him due to him having to hide his secret of being a halfa when they were dating. Paulina… well, he had the biggest crush on her ever since he first laid eyes on her. However, he saw that she was indeed shallow and only recognized him due to his status as a hero when he was Phantom.

In his mind now, he envisioned himself with a beautiful woman. However… this being was enshrouded in darkness, making it impossible to see her face. However, she had all the right curves and parts to show that she was indeed a 100 percent fine female! He was on a date with her in the park, at night when the stars were out in brilliant display with a lovely full moon lighting up the area. He saw that her face and features seemed to morph/shift to look like certain ghost ladies that he knew quite well, though her face was still not shown completely.

 _ **And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you!**_

 _ **And I'll be standing by your side and all you'll do!**_

 _ **And I won't ever leave, as long as you believe!**_

 _ **You just believe!**_

In the minds of each of the ladies, they were thinking on how it would be like to spend more quality time with Fenton alone. Desiree imagined both she and Daniel flying around the world together, and also her performing a very special dance just for him alone in her old harem girl clothes. In her view, he had more than earned the right to see her like that. And to touch her, if he so wished to do so! Secretly, she really wanted to feel the touch… the touch between lovers, the touch of one she trusted and loved in completely.

For Dora, she imagined that Danny was in the countryside at a picnic. Both enjoying one's company, the serene sounds and looks of nature… and holding one another in a way that was like intimate lovers of legend, both showing to one another how much they cared and loved. Dora would show her Champion how much she really loved him!

For Ember, she imagined that she and Fenton were jamming at a concert! Both rocking out big time, the audience loving them and cheering for the duo! The two would finish their song & music up with a spectacular bang… and both would share a kiss with one another, holding each other as the audience cheered more loudly for them! Fangirls would faint to see that Fenton was off the market, so to speak, while fanboys would be jealous at seeing the kid just getting lucky with the hottest rock girl of all time.

For Kitty, she imagined that she and Danny were on a Western Disney Caribbean cruise ship. Secretly, she had a special thing for Disney as did Danny, but she did not know it. Going to the tropical islands and seeing the sights and sounds of exotic flavor everywhere! And at night, they would walk on the deck where many couples were out as well. Boyfriend with girlfriends, husbands with their wives as they held onto one another. She and Danny would go to a special, secluded part of the ship where the moonlight would be shining down on them… and they would share a sweet kiss that would be incredible for both of them!

 _ **{I'll make a wish for you,**_

 _ **And hope it will come true!**_

 _ **That life would just be kind,**_

 _ **To such a gentle mind!**_

 _ **If you lose your way,**_

 _ **Think back on yesterday!**_

 _ **Remember me this way…**_

 _ **Remember me this way!**_

 _ **This way…}**_

* * *

As the song died down, the girls revealed themselves… than saw one another! The glares flared up, as a certain kind of protectiveness kicked in within each spirit. It was the same as a rival would want to keep the other away from the prize they so wanted to have to themselves. Danny started to stir from his light slumber, and the ghost beauties used their power of invisibility to vanish from sight.

Daniel had a smile on his face as he picked up the Bible from the ground, the song and what he just imagined in his head had soothed his spirit. He spoke, "Well… that was a good rest! And I really do hope to find my lady, my better half soon. Now though, time to focus on Christmas and get the presents for my family and friends!". He turned back into his Phantom form, going intangible and flying through the trees to go to the shopping mall.

The halfa hero had really liked how his life was becoming. Sure it had its trials, tribulations, and headaches that tested his mind and heart. Both when he was human and a hero. But now, he could more than endure it now thanks to knowing he had the help and blessings of a truly great & powerful God! He still had a long way to go, but he was more confident and sure of himself now that he had a Rock to build on.

As he flew away, the ladies became visible again and were still glaring at one another. After some time, Kitty spoke out, "So… we all want Danny for ourselves…".

Ember replied, "Looks that way. Baby-Pop is worth it, especially after what he has done for me.".

Desiree stated, "What he has done for all of us. He is truly a man in the making, one with potential to be the best… and I would like to be by his side when he becomes it.".

Dora spoke, "Than how about this? We will still be civil to one another, to make sure we do not pull any low blows or dishonorable stuff to one another. However… just keeping to that, we do what we can to capture Danny's heart. And we do NOT begrudge one another should he choose one of us.".

They all thought on that, and Kitty spoke, "Agreed. But also, we chase away any other woman that tries to make a play for our man.". The rest also agreed to that.

The four slowly came together and shook hands with one another, their eyes full of determination and fire! After agreeing to the rules and such, they each went their separate ways. All had one thing on their minds and it was this: To show their chosen one a Christmas like he would never forget!

In the words of a popular anime series called **Tenchi Muyo** …love is a battlefield, and the generals were all set to win!

THE END

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! It is finally done! It took me a good long while to do this, but I had fun doing it! I hope you all enjoyed this! This is a re-write, seeing some mistakes in my original one and wanting to correct it.

As you can see, I am a child of the 80s and 90s. And proud of it! Did you catch any of the references I used here? I also used elements from my own **Danny Phantom** book series. Also for the demon form, I used the one from **M** **Ä** **R {M** **ärchen Awakens Romance}**. It was the Guardian of one of the main villains called Phantom.

Can you spot more references I used here in this one-shot? I hope so, and to see your answers in the reviews!

Now, for the questions:

If you could, what would you have said or done to the Guys In White when they tried to capture Danny?

If you could have Danny play any kind of song from any movie that was set in the 1980s or 1990s, which would it be? And why?

After hearing on what Johnny has been doing to both Desiree and Kitty, what would you do to the motorcycling spirits?

After witnessing Danny defeat the demon, what would your thoughts be on the matter?

And finally… who do you believe has a better shot of winning Daniel's heart? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm just posting this up to tell you all that soon, I will be coming back to work & to revive my Danny Phantom trilogy series.

I know that I have been taking a break since finishing my _Monsters and Magic_ series, but I can see now that I have started to become lazy. Please forgive me for my lack of action! I promise you all that I will resume writing, and doing my best to deliver some good stories from now on!

I also want to take the opportunity here to say something. I have been receiving some really disturbing reviews from others, saying that I have violated the rules of this site and that I need to take my one-shot here down. While I ignored their words, I started to receive some really mean words from them.

Fortunately for me, some reviewers such as **LORD DESTRYUK** and **Guest** came to my aid and supported me. And for that, I am really grateful.

I do try to follow the rules of this site as best I can, and while I do bend some of them slightly, I really do my best to make sure that songs and such are given their proper dues and credit goes to whoever really made them. The artist/artists, the companies who made them, and what year they were released are all shown here so that others can see who they officially belong to.

And to those that sent me words in the Review section that were rather bold and threating, I say this… I forgive you. Nothing good comes from holding grudges or negativity, so I forgive you for your words. You believe what you were doing was right, but you came about it in the wrong way.

But, just because I do forgive those that sent those hurtful anonymous reviews doesn't mean I will allow them to stay there on the story. I do have the right to remove them, and I have. While I am tolerate of one's opinions, if it does not make any reference to my stories I will remove them.

Now, I take my leave and will do my best to get my Danny Phantom series up and running.

Just to let you know, I sent my fourth letter to Walt Disney Animation Studios. I am hoping that sixth time is the charm, as I am still trying to show them my _Monsters and Magic_ series. Wish me luck please!

Final note, I hope to see more reviews in any of my series. **LORD DESTRYUK** , I see that you have not left any reviews for Chapters 21 and 22 on my mini-novel _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_. I hope to see some from you concerning those chapters, please. Also, I see no review from you on my one-shot special _House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 1985_. I hope to see one from you on there soon.

Okay everyone! All of you have a blessed and good day! I will update my Danny Phantom trilogy series soon! Count on it!)


End file.
